


You are you

by Iliketowrite_2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Low Self Esteem, Reader Insert, Verbal Harassment, physical bullying, physical harassment, plus sized, plus sized reader, unconfident reader, verbal bulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliketowrite_2/pseuds/Iliketowrite_2
Summary: Request: Dean and the reader are dating. The reader isn't fat but isn't model thin. Her self confidence is plummeting one day, and Dean decides he needs to change that. But what happens when things don't go to plan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My requests are always open. A warning that this may upset some people. It was a request from someone and I wanted to meet their request. I in no way tolerate or accept bullying or harassment. Physical or verbal. This is simply for the sake of the one shot.

You were never considered a skinny girl. Probably because you never were one. You were in no way fat, not that it would be a bad thing anyway, you were more pudgy than anything else. When Yu first became a hunter, you expected it to be enough work to loose some of the weight you had on you, but to no avail. You never lost any weight and you never put any on. You had always been super self conscious about your looks and your weight, but as soon as he came into your life, he made you feel special. 

Dean was the light of your life. You'd both been dating for almost a year, not long to a lot of people, but considering your line of work, it felt like a lifetime. A lifetime you never wanted to give up. Dean knew about your self confidence issues and low self esteem and he never failed to make you smile when you didn't feel beautiful. He loved the extra weight you held on your body, he said it gave him more of you to love. That always made you laugh. He was truly an amazing boyfriend, and to him, you were an amazing girlfriend. Although sometimes? You failed to see why he'd be with you. 

He could have any girl he wanted and yet he chose you. He could meet a skinny, long legged girl, but he chose you. He could have and girl wrapped around his finger tips in mere seconds, and he still chooses you. It's always you. The question that was constantly running through your mind was why? Why you? You're nothing special, hell, quite the opposite actually. You weren't slim. You weren't fit. You couldn't look nice in a damn dress, and God forbid anyone saw you in a swimsuit.

Lately, your confidence had been really low and Dean, being the observant boyfriend he is, noticed. He noticed how you would cut down on your food on purpose, acting like you weren't hungry. He saw how you wouldn't undress in front of him anymore, or how when you were having sex, you'd always turn the light out so he couldn't see you. He also saw how whenever you looked in the mirror, your face would scrunch up in disgust, as if you were looking at a monster you were hunting. But it wasn't a monster. You were looking at yourself like that, and he was going to change it. He was going to show you, you were beautiful. 

You turned the tap and the flow of the water from the pipes to the shower immediately stopped. You quickly dried yourself off with a white towel and wrapped it around yourself. You cracked the door open slightly to check there was no one around before you hastily padded your way back to your shared room with Dean and shut the door behind you, thankful that no one had seen you and your chubby self. As soon as you turned around to grab yourself some clothes from the cupboard, your eyes flew to the bed, where an elegant red dress with black heels were neatly laid down with a white piece of folded paper on top. You stalked over to the bed and picked up the note, unfolding it quickly and reading the letter you knew was from the love of your life. 

'Y/n,  
Put this on and meet me in the library.  
I have something planned for tonight.  
Don't argue, just do it.  
Love always,  
Dean Xx'

You sighed, knowing that there was no way out of this. You hadn't left the bunker in a few days and you knew he was worried. You just didn't feel like anyone seeing you, giving you weird looks because of your highly attractive boyfriend and....you. The red dress was stunning, reaching floor length with a slit in the side, lace running the whole way down, and a simple one shouldered strap. You picked it up and stepped into it carefully, pulling it up and zipping the back. You throw on your black heels and quickly walk to the mirror to do your hair and makeup. If he was taking you out, he deserved at least a somewhat decent girlfriend. 

You hesitantly walked down the hallways, listening to the click of your heel every time your foot hit the floor. You were nearing the library when you heard the boys talking to each other, Dean's voice sending shivers down your spine. You slowly rounded the corner and your eyes immediately went to the boys stand ding in front of you. Dean's back was facing you and Sam was looking. Directly into your eyes by this time. Sam smiled and gave a small nod to his brother, a silent way of telling him to look behind him. Dean quickly turned around and his face instantly lit up.  
"You look beautiful, Y/n/n." Dean's voice was sincere and sweet, like it always was towards you. You blushed at the comment and looked down at your shoes, finding the floor highly interesting. You shook your head shyly as you looked back up at him. Sam smiled at you both.  
"Alright, well you two have fun." He commented as he walked past Dean patting him on the back and came towards you bringing you in to a small hug and giving you a peck on the cheek. 

Dean walked towards you slowly, his fancy black shoes making a light 'pat' noise on the floor. He put his hand in front of you and you accepted it immediately, intertwining it with your own. You both walked up the bunker stairs and headed to baby. As soon as you sat down in the car, an uneasy feeling settled into your stomach as you wondered; where were you going?

*****

It didn't take long to get to your surprise destination, but as soon as you turned on to the street you knew. He was taking you to your favourite restaurant. Your head snapped to face Dean, who saw the huge dorky smile on your face and he couldn't help but chuckle in response. You brought your hands up and covered your face as you laughed in excitement. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, walking to your side of the car. He opened the passenger side door and helped you to your feet. You both walked arm in arm to the front of the restaurant and you were smiling like and idiot the whole way there. You rested your head onto his shoulder and whispered a small 'thank you'. In which he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and held you tightly as you roped your arm around his waist, entering the restaurant. 

You were swiftly seated on a table for two, dimly lit by a candle in the middle of the table. Dean pulls out your chair and pushes it in as you sit down, he then walks around the circular table and sits opposite you. He pulls your hands to the centre of the table and you both hold onto each other's hands and talk. You talk for a few minutes before Dean decides he's ready for food.  
"Thank you for bringing me here, Dean. I can't tell you how much it means to me."  
"I can't tell you how much you mean to me." He replied. You 'aww'd' at him as you giggled.  
"Okay, so, I'm ready to stuff my face, how 'bout you?" He asks. By this time, you're so overcome by joy to think about how you look. You don't feel self conscious, you don't feel pudgy, you don't feel unattractive. He's made you feel beautiful, meaning you're gonna eat whatever you damn please!  
"Definitely." You answer. "I have an idea, though." You state. Dean eyes you questioningly, a small smile playing on his lips at how happy you were.  
"Oh yeah?" He asks "What would that be?" He asks as he starts to stand from his chair, ready to grab both your food from the buffet.  
"We should have desert first and dinner last." You tried to sound serious but couldn't due to the fit of giggles you fell into. Dean joined in.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." He says, taking a step to reach your side of the table, kissing your cheek before heading off. He knew what you would want... Pie. 

You were definitely a Dean's girl. Dean quickly returned with two giant slices of apple pie, drowned in whipped cream and ice cream. Your eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of you. No, not the food, Dean. Ugh he was so handsome. Especially when he was eating. You both chatted away whilst having desert, both finishing in record time before Dean suggested he goes and gets another slice for you to share. How could you say no? You agreed passionately, causing him to laugh at your enthusiasm. He stood again and walked to the buffet. Turning and winking st you before he rounded the corner. 

You sighed in content. This is how you want to feel for the rest of your life. You never want this date to end. Well, you never wanted this date to end. Until now. Dean was still at the buffet and he probably decided to get some more drinks too. You hadn't noticed until now the crowd of male teens sitting across from you giving you weary looks with snarls of disgust on their faces. You could see them lean closer to each other as they whispered, throwing you glances of disapproval, and sometimes huge grins whilst they laugh almost evilly. You decided to simply ignore it. They were probably just being kids and having fun. Right?

Your boyfriend interrupted your thoughts as he came into view again. With a new plate of desert and two drinks in the other hand, balancing perfectly. He sat down in front of you, placing the desert filled plate in the middle of the table. You both dug in. Neither of you brought up hunting during the conversations. There was no need. This was the only time you both ever got not to worry about hunting. So you didn't. You simply talked about how you loved each other, telling each other stupid stories from when you were young, and remembering the best moments from your relationship. You couldn't help but glance over to the teens every once in a while, noticing they would occasionally stare at you, laugh, or snarl. 

You always looked back to Dean, mentally shaking your head and smiling at him, focusing on the conversation again. You finished the second desert together but much slower, due to the fact that you were talking most of the time.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom. I'll be right back" Dean stated. He quickly paced towards the men's room to do...whatever he needed to do. 

You stare down at the table but look up as you notice a crowd of figures heading towards you. You internally panicked and you knew immediately who it was as soon as you heard multiple snickers.  
"Looks like she must come here often." One of the boys chuckled, all of his friends joining in. There were at least ten guys there. You knew you didn't have a chance to stand up for yourself, so no matter what they said to you, you were going to keep your head down. As they reached your table, they continued to talk.  
"Hey, I didn't know there were beaches around here. But obviously there must be, because I just found a whale!" The whole group burst into laughter as tears welled up in your eyes. Why were people so mean? You weren't even that big.  
"Maybe you should go on the no food diet. It might make you look prettier. I mean, look at this!" Another boy said as he poked your exposed arm. He continued to poke your arm and you tried to pull away, until he bent at the waist to get closer to your face, starting to poke your stomach aggressively.  
"Seriously. Have you ever run in your entire life?" The guy asks in a harsh voice. "When was the last time you saw your whole body in one mirror?" He laughed. His words caused a pang in your chest as tears started to fall from your eyes.  
"Wow. She must be the reason they invented double doors." Another boy chuckled. You tucked your head down further, trying desperately to block out their words. But to no avail.  
"Oh look guys! She sold her neck for another chin!" This caused a sob to be pulled from your throat and you started crying. Hard, but as quietly as you can.  
"Awh she must be having withdrawal symptoms because she hasn't eaten in over thirty seconds!" They all whined sarcastically as one of them pushed you on the shoulder. You cover your face as you start to cry openly, shoulders shaking from the sobs being ripped from your body. 

Dean exits the bathroom after a few minutes, there was a damn fight. In the middle of the men's room! And it sounded like there was going to be another fight, because as soon as he had left the restroom, he was met with the sound of heartbreaking sobs. Your heartbreaking sobs. He looked over to the table you were seated at and saw a crowd of young teen boys surrounding you. Poking you and laughing as you sit with your head in your hands, obviously distraught. 

Dean stormed over to the table, eyes locked on the kid that was poking and laughing at her the most. Anger coursed through his veins as he got closer, hearing the vile things they were saying to you.  
"You must give the best head, because you're always hungry!"  
"Hey, if we killed you, we could stop world hunger!"  
"Do your feet even get wet in the shower? I feel as if your stomach would be like an umbrella."  
The laughter was sickening and Dean was furious. He reached the table and aggressively pushed the kid touching her.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He bellows, wrapping his arms protectively around you. He bent his head down to your face and whispered to you. "You okay, sweetheart?" You shook your head in your hands viciously and continued to cry. He pulled his head up to the laughing teens and glared at them, shutting them up instantly. He strode over to the boy who was touching you and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the nearest wall. "I said what the FUCK do you think you're doing?!" His voice was loud and clear, instantly scaring the shit out of them all.  
"Look man, I didn't know she was-" Dean slammed him into the wall again, interrupting him.  
"What? You didn't know she was what?! Does that give you an excuse to treat a beautiful woman like shit?!" He pulled the boy off the wall and brought him dangerously close to his face.  
"You go up to her. And you fucking apologise. Or imma knock your ass into next year." His voice was low and dangerous. The other boys had backed off by this time and were staring in fright at their friend. Dean slowly loosened the hold on his collar and pushed him back towards the table, walking quickly behind him, giving him no chance to escape. 

Dean nudged him hard on the shoulder when he didn't say anything. The boy looked sheepishly at your still trembling form, with you head still in your hands.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled. But Dean wasn't going to take that for an apology.  
"Uh, what did you say? I don't think she heard you." He said as he gripped the back of his collar.  
"I'm sorry." The boy repeated.  
"For what?" Dean questioned. Snapping his head to the boys behind them who had started chuckling at their friend. "You wanna be fucking next?!" He growled. They all shut up and averted their gazes. "That's what I fucking thought."  
"I'm sorry for harassing you?.." The teens tone was uncertain, as if he knew he'd be a dead man if he said something wrong. Dean figured it was the best he was going to get, and he turned the kid pushing him away viciously. "If I see you again, I promise I'll make sure you never reproduce. Now, fuck off." He growled. He pulled out his wallet from in his back pocket, got the cheque, paid, and returned to your distraught form.

He gently place one arm under your leg and one around your back as he elegantly lifter you from your seat. You wrapped your arms around him and sobbed into his neck. He coo'd gentle nothings into your hair as he walked you both to the car. He set you down on top of baby's hood as he sat next to you, pulling you tightly into his side. "You know they were wrong, right? Nothing that they said was anywhere near true." He coo'd, rubbing your arms up and down.  
"But it hurts Dean. They were right and I don't even know why I'm still-"  
"Y/n look at me." He lifts your chin with his fingers and looks into your bloodshot watery eyes. "You are beautiful. Just the way you are. You aren't in any way fat, you're perfect. I love you so much more than you could ever know, and I wish you could see the gorgeous woman that I get to see every day of my life. I wish you could see how beautiful you are, inside and out. I adore you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He jumped off the hood of the car and pulled a small box out of his back pocket, causing you to cry harder, this time in happiness.  
"Y/n Y/m/n Y/l/n, will you make me the luckiest man alive, and become Mrs. Winchester?"

Your body is flooded with emotion as you nodded aggressively and jumped up, tackling him into a hug, causing both of you to fall to the ground of the dim car park. You kissed his face over and over again as you wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He kisses you back just as passionately. Once you both pull back, he picks the ring out of the box and places it on your left ring finger. You stare at it in adoration and look back up at him, the same adoration still in your eyes, only much more intense. 

"This is the best night of my life." You giggle whilst happy tears stream down your face. "I love you so much." Your smile was brighter than anything Dean had ever seen. And he'd seen Angels. But Angels were nothing compared to what you were. You were you. 

"I love you Y/n Winchester..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I would love some feedback if you have time


End file.
